The Status
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko finally decides it's time to make things official. One-shot.


**A/N: **Alright, so this story was just a short little thing that popped into my head, I hope you enjoy it. I also hope the comment part isn't too confusing.

* * *

The decision may have seemed small and stupid to some, but to Ogasawara Sachiko it had been a very bothersome decision. She knew that it would fetch a lot of unwanted attention at her school, but at the same time she had wanted to change it. She knew that even though it would spread through the school like wildfire it was something that one person would appreciate, that one person that had caused her so much trouble on this Tuesday night.

Sachiko sighed as she sat looking at Fukuzawa Yumi's Facebook page, this had become a normal routine for the raven haired girl. Yumi and Sachiko had been a couple for quite sometime and had become very good at hiding the fact even to their closest friends. They couldn't hide it from everyone though, Matsudaira Touko, Sachiko's cousin was the only one at the school who knew about Sachiko's relationship with Yumi. It had taken Touko time to accept their relationship and when she first found out, by accident, it had almost ruined her relationship with her Onee-sama, Fukuzawa Yumi. Touko had felt betrayed, how could her cousin and Onee-sama keep such a secret from her, did they not trust her at all? At least that was the thinking behind Touko's anger that led to the day that she realized why they had kept it secret, it was the day the only other person to know had found out and her name was Mizuno Youko.

Mizuno Youko was Sachiko's Onee-sama and had already graduated from Lillian and gone to a university, but she would still visit her Petite Soeur from time to time. One of these visits was the time that Touko had found out why Sachiko and Yumi had been so secretive about their relationship.

Sachiko sighed as she remembered that conversation with her Onee-sama, it was in the past now but the words still stood true even now, months after it had happened.

"_Onee-sama, I invited you here today to tell you..." Sachiko paused out of hesitation, she knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be said, she had been with Yumi for a long time already and was ready to confirm her love for Yumi to others. The fact that she was ready though didn't make it easy to say, actually Sachiko had remained frozen in fear until she felt her hand being squeezed by the girl she had fallen so madly in love with, it was all she needed to find the courage to continue. "I am in love with Yumi, she is my girlfriend." Sachiko finally said and at the same time she swears she could feel a weight lifting from her chest, the feeling was indescribable, but she knew that this feeling mixed with the feeling that was in her heart was telling her she made the right choice._

_Youko was surprised to say the least, anyone looking at her face could tell she was unsure of how to react. She had known Sachiko and Yumi were close but Yumi was Sachiko's Petite Soeur, so it had only seemed natural, but now Sachiko claims to be her girlfriend and in love with her? "Sachiko, do you know what you are saying?" Youko finally asked in a very serious tone after a long silence._

"_Yes, I know what I'm saying." Sachiko replied with a determined look on her face._

_Youko sighed as she looked from her Petite Soeur's face to Yumi's. "What about you?"_

_Yumi took a deep breath as she glanced over to Sachiko before speaking. "I am also in love with Sachiko, I have been for a long time." Yumi confirmed as Youko stood from the chair she had been sitting in and paced back and forth for a minute before speaking again._

"_I don't think you two should be together." Youko finally admitted with a sigh._

_Sachiko squeezed Yumi's hand tighter as she swallowed hard what her beloved Onee-sama had just told her. "I'm sorry, Onee-sama, but I will not leave her because you don't approve." Sachiko said as her heart sank, she had always been able to tell her Onee-sama everything and now when it mattered most to Sachiko, her Onee-sama had turned her back._

_Yumi could tell that Sachiko was on the verge of shedding a tear and wrapped her arm around Sachiko's shoulder, she knew this wasn't easy for her to take, Sachiko had looked up to Youko for a long time._

_Youko sighed as she turned her head back towards the two girls who were now sharing a hug, she could tell that Sachiko was deeply hurt and seeing that made her feel terrible. "Sachiko, I'm sorry, I am just worried about both of your futures, you are an Ogaswara after all, this would be big news."_

"_I know and we have talked about that, we don't care. All that matters to me is that I am with Yumi and I don't want her to be a mistress that I have to hide in secret. She is my girlfriend and after she graduates I want to make her my wife." Sachiko said as both Youko and Yumi's eyes went wide, Sachiko and Yumi had never talked about that, but Yumi could only feel her heart flutter at the thought of becoming Sachiko's bride._

"_Sachiko, you realize what you are saying right?" Youko asked._

"_Yes, I realize. I am saying that Yumi is the one and only thing in this world that matters to me. She is the reason I can wake up in the morning smiling and she is also the reason I can go to sleep happy. She has changed my life in so many ways and I won't let you or anyone else change that. I don't care about my family name anymore. If it means living a life without Yumi then to hell with it, I would rather be happy than live an empty life wondering what if." Sachiko said in a very serious tone as she spilled her heart out for everyone in the room to hear._

_Youko was speechless, she had not expected this and she had never heard her Petite Soeur so serious about something, she knew that Sachiko was ready to fight for Yumi and that was all she wanted to hear from her. "If that is how you truly feel, then I think your relationship will be fine." Youko admitted as Sachiko smiled._

Sachiko blinked a few times as the memory faded from her mind, she hadn't known at that time that Touko heard the conversation. The thought of Sachiko's parents finding out is what made Touko realize why it was a secret and had also changed her stance on their relationship, she had become accepting and encouraging after that.

Sachiko found herself still staring at Yumi's profile picture which was the picture Tsutako had taken when they first met. Sachiko could only smile, little did she know at that time that the scarf she was fixing belonged to the girl she wanted to spend her life with. It was that memory of wanting to make Yumi her wife that drove her to finally do what she had been so torn over for the past few weeks. Sachiko took a deep breath as she clicked the "In a Relationship" button and confirmed her decision. She had thought about putting "In a Relationship and it's Complicated," but she decided against it for Yumi's sake.

She wasn't sure how Yumi would take the status change, they hadn't talked about it, but Sachiko knew that if she was going to make Yumi her's that she would have to eventually start opening up about their relationship. She was still a little afraid though and decided to do it on Facebook first, to test the waters so to speak.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko had woken up a little early today, she had wanted a little time to check her Facebook page before going to school. She was surprised by the twenty-eight likes and the twenty-five comments she had along with a personal message from Yumi. Sachiko took a deep breath as she opened the message from Yumi first and started reading.

"Sachiko, you know your relationship status changed right? Did you do this or did someone get on your account? I'm not upset if you did, I am just worried, I will talk to you at school tomorrow. Love you!"

Sachiko sighed in relief, Yumi wasn't mad thankfully, though she really had no need to be. Sachiko decided to start reading through her comments, the first of course would be from Sei. Sachiko swore that girl lived on this website.

**COMMENTS... **(Each name is a new comment.)

Sei – I KNEW IT!

Yoshino – What?! What is their name?

Sei – Your kidding right?

Yoshino – Sorry, but some of us don't stalk their friends like others.

Sei – You don't have to be a stalker to know who it is... Did you just call me a stalker?

Youko – Sei leave my Petite Soeur alone.. Besides shouldn't you be in bed?

Sei – Sleep is for the weak!

Youko – Tell me that again when you are taking that test tomorrow.

Rei – Wow, I didn't expect to see this from Sachiko.

Yumi – Do you think it's a mistake?

Rei – I don't know.

Sei – :)

Yumi – You did this didn't you, Sei?

Sei – No, I was just glad to see one of our guests of honor finally arrive.

Yumi – I don't know what you're talking about, Sei.

Yoshino – Guest of honor? I don't get it.

Sei – You're still here Yoshino? and Yumi you know full well what I'm talking about.

Youko – Sei, don't be a troll.

Yumi – Sei your delusional. I'm going to bed. I will talk to MOST of you tomorrow.

Sei – I feel as though there is an underlying message in that last comment.

Shimako – I don't think she plans on seeing you tomorrow, Onee-sama.

Sei – I got that part... but honestly I'm more surprised to see you on here Shimako. Who helped you turn the computer on?

Noriko – Oh, haha! for your information, Onee-sama is better with computers than you think.

Sei – Meh, whatever. I am gonna get off though, I have a test in the morning.

Yoshino – I still don't get it. Who is she in a relationship with?

Yoshino – Anyone still there..?

**End comments...**

Sachiko sighed as she finished reading the messages, she had not expected it to get this much attention but it was done and by the amount of random girls from school who liked it she knew there would undoubtedly be talk.

Sachiko closed Facebook and grabbed her bag before making her way out of her room, she figured she would leave a little early and send Yumi a text telling her she was going to be there soon.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko waited in the council room of the Rose Mansion for Yumi to arrive, she had received a text back from the younger girl that she was be their soon. Sachiko had been waiting for only about ten minutes and kept going over to the window to see if Yumi was approaching yet and when her eyes finally met the girl, she saw a bunch of other girls crowding around her asking questions. Sachiko didn't even have to guess what they were about, Yumi was her Petite Soeur and was closer to her than anyone else, if anyone knew something it would be Yumi.

Yumi let out a sigh of relief when she finally arrived inside the council room, she had finally escaped all the questions.

"Sorry, Yumi, I didn't think they would react like this." Sachiko said as she went over and gave her girlfriend a hug.

"It's alright, but I assume that means it wasn't accidental changing your status to 'In a Relationship?'" Yumi asked as she left Sachiko's arms to put her bag on her chair.

"No, it wasn't accidental. I should have asked you first but..." Sachiko paused with a heavy sigh, she really hadn't thought this decision through.

"Don't worry about it, I was just a little freaked out. Perhaps we should make it official though?" Yumi asked as Sachiko lifted and eyebrow. "We can make it say "In a Relationship with ..." Yumi said as she showed Sachiko the option on her phone.

"I'm alright with..."

"Sachiko, who is he!" Yoshino said as she barged into the council room completely cutting off Sachiko from tell Yumi what she thought about her idea.

"Yoshino, calm down, it's to early for this energy." Rei said as she entered the room with the rest of the Yamayurikai following behind her for the morning meeting.

The girls sat down and tea was served before the meeting commenced, though today Sachiko couldn't help but notice the attention that was on her, especially from Yoshino.

"That concludes the meeting are there any questions?" Shimako asked as she set the papers down in front of her and looked around the table.

"Yes. Who are you in a relationship with Sachiko?" Yoshino asked as Rei sighed and shook her head, she knew there was no stopping her until she got her answer.

Sachiko glanced over at Yumi and noticed her nod slightly, they had talked about telling the others for quite awhile and now they had a good opportunity presented to them. Sachiko took a deep breath as she looked at Yoshino and grabbed for Yumi's hand, which was awaiting her eagerly.

"Yoshino... I am in a relationship with Yumi." Sachiko said as mixed reactions spread across the table.

"W-what?! Y-You mean that you and Yumi are... G-girlfriend's?" Yoshino asked shocked and a little confused.

"Yes." Yumi answered as she squeezed Sachiko's hand.

"Prove it." Yoshino said without hesitation.

"Yoshino! You can't just ask.. ask... Wow." Rei said as she was stopped by the sight of Sachiko and Yumi sharing a loving kiss right in front of everyone.

Yumi blushed intensely once she broke the kiss with Sachiko and her eyes opened, she had not regretted doing it, but she could feel everyone watching her and it made her uncomfortable.

"Poof enough, Yoshino?" Sachiko asked a little embarrassed herself.

Yoshino was speechless, all she could do was nod along with everyone else who hadn't even realized Sachiko directed the question to Yoshino.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Sachiko-sama who are you in a relationship with? I saw you changed your relationship status on Facebook!" A girl said as Sachiko walked through the crowd of girls gathered outside the Rose Mansion with Yumi's hand in her own.

Sachiko sighed once she escaped the crowd of girls with Yumi and had found a more private place to talk.

"Sachiko, do you regret changing your status now?" Yumi asked as she sat next to her girlfriend with her back against the wall they were near. The two girls sat hand in hand with each other as Sachiko looked to the sky.

"No, I don't regret it. I love you Yumi and that won't ever change." Sachiko said as she leaned in closer to Yumi. Their lips met for a soft kiss as the flash of a camera went off.

Sachiko immediately pulled away from Yumi and both watched in fright as Tsutako came up holding a picture of the two girls sharing a kiss. "So, that is who you are in a relationship with. I always thought you two would make a cute couple... Perhaps you need a new profile picture though?" Tsutako asked holding out the picture which Sachiko took from her. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Tsutako reassured them as she turned to walk away.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Sachiko leaned back in her chair as she talked with Yumi on the phone and looked at the picture Tsutako had taken of them earlier. "Yes, I am sure about this Yumi." Sachiko reassured her girlfriend for the tenth time.

"Alright, I sent it." Yumi said a little excitedly, she had been secretly wanting to do this for a long time.

Sachiko took a deep breath as the notification popped up on her screen and she hovered her mouse over the approve button. Sachiko paused for a moment as she listened to Yumi breathing and clicking around on her own computer from over the phone. Sachiko couldn't help but smile as the breathing brought memories to her head, like the day she had confessed to Yumi, the first kiss they shared in the rain on their first date, and finally when she and Yumi had first made love, it was a learning experience for both of them and in the end more laughing had happened than anything but it was still their first time. It was the collection of all these emotions and memories that gave Sachiko all the courage she could possibly need and without a second thought, she clicked the approve button.

Yumi smiled as she refreshed her page and saw the words, in a relationship with Ogasawara Sachiko. She felt overwhelmingly happy at this, it was small but she knew that this was their first step towards the life they wanted to live together.

"One last touch." Sachiko said as she clicked confirm and her profile picture changed to the picture that Tsutako had taken earlier of them kissing while sitting against the wall still holding hands.

Yumi was delighted when she got the tag notification. "I love you Sachiko." She said as she liked the picture.

Sachiko just smiled brightly at the notification of her like. "I love you too, Yumi."

* * *

**A/N: **Alright so short and sweet, I realize I didn't go over the rest of the schools reaction, but they don't know at this point so I think it's alright to just mention them a little which I did. I mainly wanted it to be about the Yamayurikai finding out, which I think I did fine on. I realize also that Yoshino was really the only one talking during that scene and that Touko dropped off the face of the earth but, she knew and having her try and cover would only make this longer which I am not opposed to doing, but this was not about the drama involved with this decision.

Sorry defending my thoughts again for some reason. Anyways, I hope you liked this little story, I admittedly don't even know how to set a relationship status on Facebook, so I'm sorry if I wrote it wrong. Funny story actually I was asking my friend if he knew and after a long talk we decided it would be kinda odd if we tried it just to see haha. I didn't know how it went from "In a Relationship" to "In a Relationship with ..." I figured it was an invitation type thing so I went with that. My friend didn't want to try it and I didn't feel like making two fake accounts to do it. Google didn't seem to help. I just found a guide on what the relationship status meant...

Anyways enough rambling, I am going to work on it started in her dreams which I won't lie is giving me trouble at this point. I am trying to figure out how to piece this chapter together nicely.. Basically I am unhappy with how it flows atm. Anyways I hope you like this and I don't like asking this, but if you could leave a review telling me if you liked this kinda out there idea. That would be great because I have a few others I have been unsure about, this one just made me laugh when I thought about it though, because relationship status on facebook is basically all that matters in life haha.


End file.
